Bath time
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi and Deeks takes a bath after a stressful day and Deeks see a new side of Kensi. Please Review. Rated M.


It has been a long day when they got home, they were both hot and sweaty so they decided to take a shower. When they got to the bathroom Kensi had an idea.

"Can we go in the bathtub?" Kensi asked as she stripped off her cloths

"Anything for you" he smirked at her as he was also getting out of his cloths.

He was the first one in the bathtub and she lit the candles around them, she took his hand and stepped down in the warm and nice water.

She leaned against his chest and sighed, happy to let the stress of the day wash away, he took a sponge and started to wash her front, Kensi moaned slightly and kissed his neck.

"This is nice" she whispered at him.

"hmm" he said before he put the sponge away and stroked her legs, she smirked into his neck knowing what he was doing.

When he stroked the insides of her thighs with his hands, she spread her legs and he smiled.

His hands came closer to where she needed them and she held her breath, when his fingers finally touched her she moaned and grabbed his arms with her fingers.

"Marty…" she whispered into his neck

The water felt so good combined with his fingers and all she could do was surrender to the pleasure he was giving her.

When he removed his fingers and went back to stroking her thighs and stomach she reached behind him and pulled at his curls, silently pleading with him without saying anything.

She took his fingers and put them where she needed it the most, he smirked at her

"Someone´s horny" he said

"Is that a problem?" she whispered before his fingers started to move and she let out a small scream.

Her head fell back against his shoulder and began kissing his neck, her whole body was shaking with need.

"No… not a problem, god Kensi your shaking" he moaned and she bite his neck and moaned back.

She reached down again and put his fingers against her opening

"Please" she just said and he pushed his fingers inside her, she was tight and wet so he took his time with her knowing that if he was too fast and rough he was hurting her.

"Oh Marty" she moaned as his fingers made it all the way in, she reached down again and grabbed his hand and tried to pull it out again.

"Am I hurting you baby?" He asked and gotten worried

"God no, just… just move please" she said out of breath and he chuckled.

"Easy Kens, all in due time." He said and she growled at him

"Marty, please" she moaned while pulling at his hands harder.

"Let me princess, I know how to make you scream" he whispered against her hair and she whimpered and let go of his hand.

His fingers were still in her pussy but slowly he pulled them out and started to rub her clit, she moaned and grabbed his thighs and squeezed hard.

She was breathing hard and kissing his neck roughly.

"Good girl, now breath and relax princess" he whispered into her hair and she whimpered.

His fingers found her opening again and he pushed two fingers inside and let her get used to the new feeling, they were so close that he could feel her breathing and her whole body were shaking.

He used the other hand and found her clit and began to rub gently.

"Marty" she moaned loud. And he smirked at her before moving her fingers against her clit faster.

"Oh god Marty, more" she almost screamed as she saw fireworks under her eyelids, her hips were starting to move and she lifted her hips so they were almost out of the water, he put his fingers on her hips and pulled her back under the water and held her so she couldn´t move.

"Sit down princess" he said to her and kissed her neck right under her ear.

She leaned her head back so he would have better access.

"Marty please do something or I´m going to do it myself" she moaned as he kissed her neck again.

"Your wish is my command darling" he said and his fingers were inside her again and his other hand were on her clit rubbing a little faster than before.

"Oh Marty" she moaned loud

"Let go of the control Kens" he said as he could see her holding back.

He found that special spot inside, a spot she had questioned existed before she met this wonderful man who were sitting behind her.

"Oh Marty" she grabbed his arm and squeezed hard.

"Oh Kens, I found your special spot didn´t I?" he asked but she answered with a whimper

"Please don't stop, it´s so good" she whispered into his neck.

"I won't stop princess, as long as you cum like you have never cum before I´m happy" he said as he moved his fingers from her clit and started to stroke her thigh before he stroked her nipples.

"Ohhh Marty" she screamed and bite his neck gently

"I´m so close" she whispered and she put her fingers on top of his who were inside her, telling him silently that he was doing everything right.

"Oh baby I can feel how tight you are" he whispered into her hair.

She grabbed his arm for support when she felt her orgasm coming closer.

"Almost there" she whispered

His fingers found her clit again and she struggled to move her hips but he held her down.

"Right there, baby" she whispered before she lost control, she was screaming against his neck and grabbing his arm so tight he knew there would be a bruise.

Deeks held her down and continued to rub and finger, suddenly he could feel something warm and wet mixing with the water coming out of her, he smirked at her and started to find that special spot again, when he found it she almost flew out of the tub

"MARTY" she moaned loud before she came again and this time she was sure she passed out for a second, she saw black spots and fireworks in front of her eyelids.

When she relaxed against him again she kissed his jaw, his fingers slipped out of her making her squirm and moan.

"Oh baby" she whispered when she lay almost on top of her, suddenly she could feel his hard penis and she sat up on his lap before squatting in front of him and grabbing his penis before she starting to sink down on him. Deeks was so surprised he just sat back and enjoyed this new side of his girlfriend.

She was still sensitive from her previous orgasms so it took a little time to adjust to this new feeling of his hard and perfect penis inside her.

His fingers found her hips and he helped her move up and down, she leaned back against him and kissed his lips

"I love you" she said in a whisper

"I love you too baby" he said as he kissed her lips.

"Turn around baby" he whispered to her hair

She turned in his arms and when she sat down again she found his penis and put it against her pussy, she lowered herself onto him and they let out a moan.

She moved up and down while she grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, his hands found her hips.

She rolled her hips and he let out a moan and she smirked at that.

"Like that baby?" she moaned while she did it again

"You know I do" he said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"The water feels amazing" she moaned as she kissed his neck.

She was moving her hips so good he was already close it was embarrassing, he was tightening his grip on her hips and she knew what that meant.

"You coming already baby?" she smirked and moved her hips again

"I´m afraid so" he moaned and she smirked at him before kissing him

"Then cum inside my pussy" she whispered into his ear and that almost did it for him.

"Oh Kens, you are amazing" he moaned and kissed her hard.

"Oh I´m Cumming Kens" he moaned and she moved her hips the way he liked and she looked at him, she loved seeing him orgasm, she kissed his lips and cheek.

"Tell me when to stop baby" she moaned into his ears as she could feel his seed inside of her.

"Arrgh don´t stop baby" he moaned as he grabbed her hips so hard she knew there would be a mark.

His hands found her ass and he squeezed and she moaned into his ear knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Kens…" he whispered and she stopped.

His hands pulled her towards him and they sat in silence.

"That was amazing Marty" she said in a low voice

"Yes it was" he smiled at her and kissed her hard.


End file.
